Sin Escape
by PrincesLynx
Summary: La conoció cuando más lo necesitaba pero ella no pudo con su sed de maldad. Seis años más tarde se encuentra y la venganza no se hace esperar, pero es solo eso o ¿hay algo más?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling, nosotras PrincessPanchali y PrincesLynx solo jugamos con sus personajes para divertirnos. Esta historia tiene dos autoras y espero que os guste.**

"_El que cree que en el mundo los diablos nunca andan sin cuernos y los locos sin cascabeles, será siempre víctima o juguetes de ellos"_

_**Arthur Schopenhauer**_

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione entró con rapidez en uno de los baños y, sentándose en el suelo, comenzó a llorar con pesar. Desde el día que recibió la carta comunicándole que era aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no supo que esperar. Tuvo miedo y ansiedad, no conocía nada de ese mundo de magos y brujas.

Sus padres estuvieron muy nerviosos durante días, era claro que nadie de la familia (que ella conociera) estaba al corriente de que ese extraño mundo existía.

Pero si fue aceptada, era por alguna razón especial, y por fin había decidido que tendría que intentarlo. Tenía solo once años y era la oportunidad de hacer algo por su cuenta. Tendría que tomar un tren donde no conocía a nadie y llegar a un castillo que no sabía ni donde estaba ubicado.

Fue algo incómodo. No sabía dónde sentarse ni con quien hablar. No tenía el más mínimo conocimiento de ese nuevo universo al que se aventuraba. Todos los ocupantes del tren hablaban entre ellos, contando hechizos que habían leído o visto hacer a sus padres. Y aunque ella había leído todo lo que había podido antes de llegar ahí, se sentía ignorante. Optó por hacerse notar y poner en práctica todo lo que su cerebro había retenido durante esas noches de enfrascada lectura.

Pero, sin embargo, cuando su confianza estaba por las nubes, tuvo que entrar en ese compartimiento y encontrarse con esos dos chicos, uno medio idiota y otro que era famoso, sabía que el chico de cabello negro con la cicatriz en la frente había derrotado a un mago oscuro muy poderoso, un mago que había dominado Gran Bretaña durante años. Era muy simpático y parecía saber tan poco como ella. Sin embargo se seguía sintiendo intimidada, por lo que quiso hacer de notar pero le salió de una manera arrogante. No estaba segura si esa actitud de sabelotodo le iba a beneficiar a largo plazo.

En cuanto vio las caras de los chicos supo que no sería bien recibida. Al final opto por ayudar a un pequeño chico gordito llamado Neville y estuvo con él hasta que el tren se paró. Se sentó en unos pequeños barcos y cuando vio el castillo se quedó extasiada pero a la vez dudosa. Al entrar en el gran hall, sentía como si todos la miraban y le decían sin palabras, que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. Tenía que pasar por una ceremonia de Selección, quizás ese sombrero viejo le decía que estaba equivocada, que había llegado al colegio incorrecto. Se vio a si misma salir del castillo de regreso a tren.

Pero no fue así, fue seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor. Quería llorar de satisfacción y felicidad, pero se contuvo, en lugar, puso su mejor sonrisa autosuficiente y se sentó en la mesa con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir.

Cuando terminó la cena, subieron a la torre y allí conoció su dormitorio. La habitación era hermosa y tenía una cama destinada solo para ella. Esa noche se divirtió con sus compañeras de cuarto, hablaron sin parar toda la noche, aunque había momentos en las que podía notar como no encajaba con ellos. pero hizo ese pensamiento a un lado y por un momento se olvidó de que era diferente.

Acostada en la cama, a oscuras, se hizo una promesa. Siempre fue buena en el colegio, pero en ese lugar quería destacarse, quería que la conocieran y que todos olvidaran que era hija de padres muggles. Ella era una bruja.

Las clases eran sencillas, pero exigían dedicación. Se aplicó lo más que pudo, practicando todas las noches, lograba ejecutar hechizos, leía la teoría y se aprendía los pasos para conseguir un encantamiento perfecto.

Para lo que si no estaba preparada era volar. Ella no deseaba despegar los pies del suelo, al menos no más de cinco centímetros, aceptó mentalmente que no podía ser perfecta en todo. Pero logró tener una relación de cordialidad con Harry Potter, aunque no le gustaba nada ese tonto pelirrojo de Ronald Weasley. Podía sentir como ese chico la despreciaba, era un joven insoportable, lo único que hacía eran payasadas, no se tomaba nada en serio, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella la que venía de una familia de magos? Por lo menos eso la haría sentirse más confiada y capaz lo aprovechaba mejor.

Harry era muy amable con ella, pero se dejaba influenciar por Ron. Nunca la trató mal o con indiferencia, pero cuando el pelirrojo se burlaba de ella, él nunca la defendía y eso era horriblemente doloroso. Poco a poco, su seguridad iba apagándose ante tanto rechazo, el rechazo de esos dos chicos junto con algunos comentarios malintencionados que se escuchaban cuando entraba en la torre.

Se dio cuenta que no podía seguir fingiendo que nada le afectaba y todos las noches lloraba en su cama con la almohada en su cara para amortiguar sus sollozos. No tenía amigos, solo eran compañeros que le hablaban de pasada. Todos habían empezado formar grupos y ella se quedó fuera. Veía con tristeza como Ron y Harry comían juntos e iban a clases hablando sin parar. Ella se tenía que conformar con ir sola tras los demás

Lo único que hacía para no estar más triste era practicar.

En una de sus clases de encantamientos, el profesor se armaba de paciencia y explicaba, pero nadie parecía ser capaz de hacer un hechizo levitatorio. Vio a Ron, sentado a su lado moviendo la varita bruscamente sin parar. Quiso explicárselo de una manera sencilla, pero no pudo evitar que su tono sonara arrogante. Se dio cuenta que el chico la observó con rencor. Ella misma notó como lo había ridiculizado frente a los demás.

Salió del salón con sus libros bien agarrados en sus brazos. Todos a su alrededor reían y compartían sus experiencias, pero nadie se le acercó para preguntarle que le había parecido la clase, y menos para felicitarla por haber conseguido hacer el encantamiento sin problemas. Levantó la vista y vio a Ron y a Harry más adelante con un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor. Se acercó para tratar de unirse pero se quedó paralizada al escuchar risas. Ron Weasley se burlaba de ella una vez más y al frente de todos. Harry reía ante las gracias y gestos que hacía su amigo tratando de imitarla.

Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y tuvo las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y pasando por al lado de los estudiantes, les dio un empujón con el hombro intentándoles decir que había escuchado todo. Caminó rápido y se dirigió a los baños, no pensaba llorar en pleno pasillo.

Se sentó en el suelo de una clase vacía y descargó toda su tristeza, toda su frustración. Se sentía tan sola. Se había jurado ser fuerte, pero ya no lo soportaba más, quería regresar a su mundo, con sus padres y tener una vida lejos de esas personas.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y rápidamente se puso en pie, secó sus lágrimas, pero en su rostro era demasiado evidente lo que había pasado. Pensó con esperanza que serían Harry y Ron quienes la habían seguido y querían disculparse, pero se decepcionó cuando vio al profesor Quirrel entrar en el aula.

—Profesor. —dijo ella sorprendida. — ¿Qué hace aquí? Esta no es su aula.

—Le seguí, señorita Granger, me di cuenta como esos alumnos insulsos insultaban su inteligencia y como lloraba por esas viles palabras. —le dijo el profesor con un tono de voz muy contralado y nada tartamudo.

Hermione parpadeó e intento poner una cara neutral. No quería parecer una niñata en ojos de un profesor.

—Sí, pero no se preocupe ha sido algo insignificante, ya se me ha pasado. —dijo Hermione intentado sonreír.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al ver como el profesor se daba la vuelta y convencida de que había creído sus palabras pensó que el profesor se iba a ir, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando cerró la puerta con un hechizo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Esta situación no era normal y el miedo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo. Retrocedió, con su varita en la mano hasta la pared pensando una manera de salir de ahí ilesa.

Cuando Quirrel se giró de nuevo, Hermione se dio cuenta, aterrada, que sus ojos ahora estaban de un color rojo como la sangre ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

—- Aparta tu mano de la varita, mi estimada muchacha. —dijo una voz que no era la del profesor.

Esa voz, esa escalofriante y aterradora voz, era fría como el hielo, siseaba, alargando las eses. Su rostro, aunque seguía siendo el de su profesor, ahora mostraba una mirada cruel, astuta y calculadora.

—-¿Qué… quien es usted? —preguntó Hermione horrorizada al ver el rostro de su profesor con esa mueca de frialdad.

Era demasiado obvio que ese hombre que le hablaba no era su profesor Quirrel. Sus piernas temblaron y guardó su varita, obedeciendo la seca orden de ese hombre desconocido aunque ni siquiera supo porque le hizo caso, fue su instinto de supervivencia.

— Yo… yo soy el mago más poderoso e importante que jamás llegarás a conocer. Todos temen pronunciar mi nombre, y sé que tú eres una pequeña hijas de muggles, pero también sé que eres muy brillante e inteligente ¿sabes quién soy?

Hermione solo sabía que hubo un mago que todos le temían tanto que jamás decían su nombre, pero no podía ser él, Harry Potter lo mató, por eso él era el niño que vivió.

—Usted es… ¿Lord Voldemort? —dijo ella temblando de miedo.

Vio como el hombre sonreía siniestramente mientras jugaba con su varita en sus dedos.

—Veo que no me equivocaba contigo. Eres muy hábil, y eres perfecta, pero nadie se da cuenta ¿cierto? Pero no los necesita. No necesitas a esos chiquillos insensatos sin poder. —dijo Voldemort con su voz hipnótica.

Se había fijado en esa niña desde el instante en que entró en su clase, se parecía tanto a él cuando era joven. Inteligente, mandón, quería probarse a sí mismo y esa niña había picado su curiosidad. Había visto sus miedos y sus ambiciones y supo que ella sería perfecta para sus planes.

—No sé de lo que me está usted hablando. —dijo Hermione mientras tragaba fuertemente.

—Lo he visto todo, Hermione. He visto tus lágrimas, tu dolor, tu soledad, tu tristeza. Quieres amigos, pero no te hacen falta. Necesitas un maestro, alguien que te guía durante todo este trayecto. Créeme, fui como tú a esa edad. Y mira en lo que me convertí. Soy el único que sabe lo que te conviene. —Siseó acercándose a la niña.

— ¿Qué quiere usted de mí? —Lo miraba con fascinación, y no alcanzaba a entender por qué, tan de repente, se sentía tan hechizada por esa voz.

—Tú puedes ser quien realmente eres, Hermione, a mi lado. Sé perfectamente lo que eres y de donde provienes. Y te ofrezco poder y conocimiento, te convertirás en una bruja distinguida en este castillo, todo lo que deseas, yo puedo lograrlo para ti. Seré tu maestro y te enseñaré cosas que no aprenderás con ningún otro mago. Pero quiero algo a cambio. —dijo Voldemort consciente de que la chica ya estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No tengo ni cuerpo ni todo mi poder, soy ahora mismo como un parásito. Ayúdame a recuperar lo perdido y te recompensaré y Lord Voldemort es un hombre de palabra. —dijo el hombre cerca de la chica.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? Solo tengo once años, no se mucho sobre la magia. —dijo Hermione fascinada por el hombre y compasiva ya que no se imaginaba el no tener su propio cuerpo.

—Eres la bruja perfecta para este trabajo, eres muy inteligente y curiosa. —dijo el mago con una sonrisa maléfica. — ¿Qué dices? ¿O prefieres quedarte al lado de todos esos niños estúpidos que solo te humillan y te avasallan como si fueras un vil insecto?-

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos volaban.

—Yo no sé… ellos… no…—ella se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba todas las humillaciones y sus lloros. —Lo haré, te ayudaré. Dime que hacer.

—Muy bien pequeña, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. —

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Lo hemos dejado en lo mejor, lo sé, pero actualizaremos lo más rápido posible. Esperamos vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que nos queráis decir es bienvenido.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*** y **__**PrincessPanchali**__**.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, nosotras solo jugamos con sus personajes para nuestro disfrute y vuestra diversión.**

"_¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía,_

_tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...?"_

**José de Espronceda**

**-0-**

— ¡No digas su nombre! — dijo una voz al fondo.

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente. Podía escuchar pisadas y voces desde afuera de la tienda ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Hasta ahora sus hechizos de protección habían funcionado a la perfección. Vio asustada como Harry se ponía justo a su lado y entendió que aquellos intrusos eran mortífagos, era él quien corría más riesgo, si lo llegaban a reconocer los tres estarían perdidos.

No lo pensó dos veces, levantó su varita y apuntó al chico a la cara, éste la miró asombrado, por su mente pasaron un sinfín de ideas retorcidas en ese momento. Pronunció el hechizo justo a tiempo, vio como Harry caía al suelo con la cara contraída de dolor, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para verificar si éste había funcionado, ya que la tienda había sido invadida por varios hombres vestidos de negro. Dijeron unas palabras que no escuchó, porque un miedo irracional y perfectamente justificable se expandió por su cuerpo en ese momento.

Notó como la sujetaban con una excesiva fuerza y soltó un quejido. Un brazo la rodeó por el cuello y estuvo a punto de llorar de puro pánico. Vio como sacaban a Harry y a Ron de la tienda, ambos ilesos por ahora. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Harry tenía su rostro deforme, jamás podrían reconocerlo así, quizá si tenían suerte podrían salir de esa situación.

Su atención se desvió de inmediato al hombre que tenía justo delante, ésta la miraba con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro. Tuvo la tentación de darle una patada, pero por supuesto esa era una idea absurda que su mente le mostraba para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú, niña? — le preguntaba.

Estuvo a punto de fruncir la nariz, el olor que despedía ese ser le provocaba arcadas. Pero debía ser inteligente, por lo que puso su mejor expresión de indiferencia y superioridad

— Penélope Clearwater. —mintió ella con miedo.

Vio como el carroñero revisaba una larga lista de nombres tratando de corroborar su mentira. Su miedo se volvió a disparar cuando éste levantó la vista y la miró con desconfianza. Otro de los hombres se le acercó y le mostró una página del periódico mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

— Es ella, Greyback ¡Mírala! — le susurró uno de los carroñeros a otro.

Pero los sentidos de Hermione estaban tan agudizados que pudo escucharlo. Esperó conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Sabes algo, cariño? La chica de esta foto se parece mucho a ti— le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mostrándole una imagen donde, efectivamente, ella misma se veía.

— ¡No soy yo! ¡No lo soy! — Su voz sonó aguda y asustada, y supo en ese momento que con ese tono ya había firmado su sentencia.

El carroñero rio y se le acercó hasta quedar a unos palmos de distancia. Intentó alejarse, pero el forzoso agarre del otro hombre evitó que pudiera moverse un ápice.

— Si eres tú…—aseguró con regocijo — Eres una chica deliciosa, quizás decida no llevarte al Ministerio, podrías ser mía.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza. Escuchó como Ron gritaba algo a lo lejos, y sin embargo, no podía encontrar una forma de escapar de esa situación.

Se paralizó a ver como escudriñaban el rostro de Harry y le ponían los anteojos ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido esconderlos? Por mas amorfo que estuviera, si sabías a quien buscabas, reconocerías a Harry Potter en ese cuerpo. Casi se desmaya cuando los escuchó hablar de ir a la Mansión de los Malfoy, allí tomarían una decisión.

La obligaron a desaparecerse y posteriormente a caminar por un oscuro sendero. Más adelante se podía apreciar una gran casa señorial. Intentó mirar hacia los lados rogando que Harry o Ron tuvieran alguna idea, pero ambos estaban tan turbados como ella.

— Hemos venido a ver al Señor Tenebroso— .Anunció Greyback con una voz que más bien parecía ser un rugido.

_¿Acaso él estaba allí adentro? _

Volvió a atacarla el pánico. Giró la cabeza de nuevo e intentó ver si Harry hacía algún gesto de dolor por su cicatriz. Lo vio con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, y se temió lo peor, ya no habría forma de escapar.

La llevaron a rastras con tana fuerza que tropezaba con frecuencia. No tuvo ni las agallas de mirar a su alrededor en cuanto entraron a un lujoso lobby. Ya no intentaba liberarse, solo forzaba a su cerebro a buscar una forma de escapar de allí, pero nada se le ocurría.

La tumbaron al suelo y soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Apoyó las manos en el suelo e intentó levantarse un poco. Vio aterrada como Lucius Malfoy y su despreciable esposa miraban con atención hacia Harry y Ron.

—Levántate —Gruñó uno de los carroñeros que tenía justo al lado.

Como Hermione no tenía ni las fuerzas para moverse, el hombre la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar una voz familiar y giró la cabeza. Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba a ellos con paso rápido y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en la chica.

— Pero si es la Sangre sucia Granger. —comentó con asombro.

—Sí, sí, es Granger… ¡y él es Potter! — Aseguró Lucius con voz triunfante.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Bellatrix resplandecían de emoción y temió lo peor. Intentó soltarse del agarre del hombre al ver como Lucius levantaba la manga de su túnica y dejaba al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. Según lo que Harry le había contado, eso servía para llamar a lord Voldemort, y, si era verdad que él vendría, ya no tendrían posibilidad de salvarse.

Desistió al escuchar unos gritos y levantó la cabeza. Bellatrix luchaba contra Greyback y ambos se insultaban. Los carroñeros fueron a ayudar a su líder, pero la poderosa bruja los redujo en instante. Pudo ver que el ambiente se había vuelto sumamente tenso y la mujer parecía enloquecida.

— ¡Si llamamos al Señor Oscuro ahora, estamos muertos!— gritaba sin parar — ¡Debemos asegurarnos primero!

Hermione sintió como si un cubo de hielo se le deslizara por la garganta. Si Voldemort no vendría por ahora, eso les daba una muy ligera esperanza. Miró a Harry en busca de alguna inspiración para idear un plan, pero su miedo era tal que no lograba pensar en nada. Vio horrorizada como la bruja la miraba directamente.

— Llévenlos a todos al calabozo mientras yo pienso que hacer, mejor aún, todos menos a la sangre sucia—dijo la bruja mientras acariciaba su varita con locura.

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al escuchar a Greyback soltar un sonido de placer

_¿Qué iban a hacerle?_

Gritó al sentir como Bellatrix se le acercaba y la agarraba del cabello arrastrándola por el suelo. Sus ojos soltaron lágrimas al escuchar como Ron gritaba que la dejaran a ella y lo escogieran a él. Sintió como Bellatrix la soltaba y golpeaba al chico con fuerza en la cara. Intentó ponerse en pie y correr hacia él, pero rápidamente la bruja volvió a sujetarla.

— Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente. — le espetó con asco y furia.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó semiinconsciente, seguía escuchando gritos, pero no lograba entender nada. Gimió y tosió con fuerza mientras intentaba volver a la realidad, ya que era necesario.

— ¡Crucio! —gritó la bruja con sarna.

Un dolor intenso y devastador la atacó. Pensó por un momento que habían decidido quemarla viva. Sus huesos parecían astillarse, todos al mismo tiempo. La cabeza le palpitaba y todo le daba vueltas. Cuando por fin todas esas horribles sensaciones se desvanecieron, no pudo evitar llorar sin parar. Se retorcía por el suelo mientras débiles gritos escapaban de su garganta.

— Muy bien, Granger, ahora me dirás de donde sacaste la espada— le ordenó Bellatrix con odio contenido.

Hermione apenas la escuchó. Siguió gimiendo y abrazándose a sí misma intentado tomar el control de su cuerpo. Pero otra oleada de dolor penetrante se hizo presente. Entendió que la mujer la mataría de esa manera, al fin y al cabo dudaba que pudiera soportar otra maldición igual.

— ¡DIME DE DONDE SACASTE ESA ESPADA! — Le gritó histérica.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza, no podía pensar. Necesitaba un momento para estabilizarse. Necesitaba pensar cómo salir de ahí y salvar a Harry. Se movió un poco intentado tragar y con mucha dificultad sus cuerdas vocales pudieron responder

—La encontramos… por ahí tirada…—gemía Hermione con dolor intentando poner la mente en blanco para no sentir tanto dolor.

— ¡Crucio! —gritó de nuevo la bruja sin compasión.

Mientras el dolor se expandía una vez más notó como su cerebro palpitaba y amenazaba con apagarse. Todo se volvía negro y ya no podía ni escuchar sus propios gritos. Quedó boca arriba en el frío suelo mientras Bellatrix seguía gritándole.

— No lo sé… por favor… por favor…La encontramos por ahí— gemía Hermione mientras cogía grandes bocanadas de aire.

— ¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡Has entrado en mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! — gritaba la bruja con un deje de miedo al decir esto último.

Un golpe certero en la mejilla hizo que Hermione soltara un grito de dolor. Quiso llevar sus manos a la cara, pero los brazos le pesaban demasiado.

— ¿Qué más se llevaron de allí? ¿Que más tienen? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal! — La amenazó mientras ondeaba la filosa arma al frente de sus ojos.

— ¡Crucio!—gritó de nuevo la bruja.

— ¡No tenemos nada! — Le suplicó Hermione una vez que la cuarta maldición se hubo detenido — No robamos nada… la espada… ¡La espada es solo una copia! —dijo ella cuando su cerebro le gritaba que tenía salir de ahí.

— ¿Una copia? —Repitió Bellatrix. —Lo comprobaremos fácilmente…

Vio como la mujer se ponía en pie y se alejaba de ella. No supo porque razón había soportado tanto, pero ahora que la bruja se alejaba, no pudo retener más nada y cayó inconsciente.

**-0-**

Escuchó a lo lejos gritos de personas, insultos y amenazas. El suelo vibraba y oía como objetos de cristal caían cerca de su cara, rompiéndose y esparciendo fragmentos en todas direcciones. Notó una debilidad insostenible en todo su cuerpo y fue incapaz de levantarse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando alguien le tiró del cabello de nuevo y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Se sostuvo apenas, pero supo que era Bellatrix quien la mantenía sujeta para que no cayera.

— No se muevan o la mato— dijo la bruja con el cuchillo en la garganta de la chica temblorosa.

No reaccionó ante esas palabras, ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando la hoja de un cuchillo le cortó una parte de la piel de su cuello. Reconoció la voz de Harry, estaba rindiéndose. No podía dejar que ellos se arriesgaran, quería que se fueran.

— El Señor Tenebroso viene en camino, Harry Potter, se acerca tu fin — se regocijó la mujer. Hermione cayó al suelo cuando la bruja la soltó de repente. No supo que estaba pasando, pero algo pesado le cayó encima y se dio cuenta que era una lámpara.

— ¡Hermione! — Escuchó que Ron la llamaba — No podemos irnos sin ella.

— ¡Dobby, no! ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

Ahora era Harry quien gritaba. Pero un segundo después se hizo el silencio. Un silencio horrible, solo roto por los jadeos de Ballatrix a su lado y un lloriqueó de otra mujer. Abrió los ojos con cautela y vio aterrada que se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar. Vio a Draco sentado en el suelo a unos metros apartado de ella.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y no se movió. Notó como Bellatrix se ponía en pie y caminaba unos pasos

— No puede ser… no puede ser…— parecía muy asustada.

—Bella, se han escapado… Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ahora era Narcissa Malfoy quien hablaba, quizás mucho más asustada que su hermana.

— Viene en camino… Nos matará a todos…—susurraban los mortífagos que estaban en la sala.

Hermione tembló levemente al escuchar el sonido de la aparición a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba su cabeza. Aún no estaba totalmente consciente, pero suponía que era él, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era él.

— Mi señor…— Lucius Malfoy se había adelantado, pero Bellatrix lo había empujado y se había detenido justo delante del hombre de rodillas.

— ¡Amo! El chico Potter… intentamos detenerlo, pero ha recibido ayuda, no hemos podido hacer nada, amo, por favor le suplico que nos perdone.

Daba realmente asco escucharla hablar. Una mujer que se mostraba arrogante y por encima de cualquier persona, se humillaba de esa manera ante otro ser humano. Estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, pero ni sus pulmones les respondían con normalidad.

— Querrás decir que los dejaron escapar.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza con esa voz. La reconocía, así hubiesen pasado seis años, era algo vago, pero no podía olvidar esa voz.

Tan profunda, autoritaria, cruel y despiadada. Gimió para sus adentros. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Se quedó quieta al escuchar como el hombre gritaba furioso mientras los otros cuatro habitantes del salón se excusaban y suplicaban en voz alta. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Draco de nuevo. Estaba encogido contra la pared y su mirada era de puro terror. Se oyeron gritos de dolor y agonía que podían romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera. No sabía que ocurría, pero honestamente prefería mantenerse ignorante.

— Has dejado escapar a Harry Potter, Bellatrix. Lo han tenido justo aquí y le han dejado la vía libre para que se escapara. Eso no me ha gustado nada.

—Amo, nosotros lo teníamos… pero ese maldito elfo los ha ayudado— rogó la mujer con desesperación.

— ¿Un elfo domestico te ha ridiculizado? Dos magos y dos brujas vencidos por esa insignificante criatura ¿Qué crees que les ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Dime, Lucius… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasará a continuación? —dijo Voldemort de forma calmada.

— Mi señor, le suplico… castígueme a mí. Es mi culpa, mi señor… pero, por favor, no les haga daño a mi esposa y a mi hijo— dijo Lucius con voz afligida.

Era el que más lastima de todos daba, parecía a punto de llorar.

— ¿Y aun así te atreves a pedirme favores? — El tono de Voldemort era tan inhumano que Hermione sentía como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba.

— No tengo derecho, mi señor… por favor, fue mi culpa. No los castigue a ellos. Fue mi responsabilidad —decía Lucius de rodillas besando su túnica.

Hubo un silencio horriblemente aterrador al que siguieron esas palabras. Hermione seguía luchando por mantenerse despierta y atenta a lo que todos esos psicópatas decían, aunque no tenía caso, sabía que lo dejarían ahí y ya.

—Narcissa, lárgate con tu hijo antes que cambie de opinión— Dijo Voldemort con tono helado.

—Mi señor…— empezó Narcissa.

— Querida…— la voz que Lucius usó para interrumpir a su mujer fue una súplica oculta. Daba verdadera conmoción escucharlo. La mujer entendió, y poniendo en pie, fue en busca de su hijo y lo levantaba del suelo sin parar de sollozar.

Escuchó unos pasos, seguidos de unos gritos de hombre. Voldemort torturaba a Lucius con saña y odio. La maldición cruciatus no parecía ser suficiente, pues notaba como el suelo retumbaba al dejar caer un peso con fuerza sobre éste. Lucius soltaba quejidos de dolor al ser estrellado con ímpetu contra las paredes.

— No estás en posición de hacerme enfadar más, Lucius. Si no te he matado todavía es por todos tus años de servicio a mi lado. Pero considérate afortunado por ahora. Sigue con esa actitud desafiante y ya no me importará quien seas— Le advertía Voldemort de forma fría.

— Si, mi señor… no habrán más errores. —decía Voldemort en el suelo

— Vete, Lucius. No quiero verte.

Se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas y el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta y luego cerrada. Se hizo otro silencio. Hermione contenía la respiración y rogaba porque ella fuera ignorada y dejada ahí sin ser tomada en cuenta.

— Bella ¿Qué haré contigo? —decía Voldemort dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de Bella.

— Amo… todo fue culpa de Lucius, si él no hubiese… ¡No me castigue! —suplicaba la bruja llorando.

—Lucius ya ha sido castigado como se merecía. Tu hermana fue indultada junto con tu cobarde sobrino. ¿Quieres que te perdone otro fallo? Parece que el descaro viene de familia ¿No piensas lo mismo, querida Bella? — ironizaba Voldemort mientras sacudía su varita.

— No todos escaparon, mi señor… Solo Potter y el traidor a la sangre. Y allí… tiene a la sangre sucia, mi señor. Ellos huyeron cuando estábamos interrogándola — confesó Bella entre lágrimas para no ser castigada.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando notó como todo su cuerpo se volvía frío del pánico. Estaba segura que Voldemort la había mirado.

— ¿Para qué necesito a la chica, Bellatrix? Quiero a Potter—dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

— Lo sé, mi señor. Le suplico que me perdone… Le conseguiré a Potter como sea. —rogaba la bruja en el suelo.

— Muy bien. Espero que tengas presente que no voy a tolerar otro error por tu parte. Te perdonaré ésta vez, pero no se repetirá ¿Entendido?

— Si, amo… Gracias, muchas gracias — Voldemort se movió y caminó hacia la salida — Amo… ¿Qué haremos con la sangre sucia?

— No me interesa lo que hagas con ella— le respondió Voldemort sin detenerse.

— Podríamos obsequiársela a Greyback… él la quiere para sí— comentó algo más animada.

Voldemort miró hacia un lado

— ¿Es así, Greyback?

El hombre lobo, que había sido ignorando durante todo ese tiempo, se puso en pie y asintió con vehemencia

— Es una jovencita deliciosa, la quiero como cena.

—Puedes tenerla— le respondió Voldemort con fastidio.

Greyback no se hizo esperar. Corrió hasta la chica y la obligó a incorporarse. Hermione gritó de forma ahogada mientras se ponía de rodillas.

— Te dije que serías toda mía. El Señor Oscuro me ha premiado para que pueda tenerte. Será delicioso— le dijo con diversión.

— No, por favor… no…— no pudo evitar llorar, no quería morir de esa manera. Prefería que Bellatrix la matara a base de maldiciones.

— Una sangre sucia menos— Comentó con maldad la bruja— Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Servirás de comida al menos, Granger— Rio con ganas.

— Espera, Greyback— Dijo Voldemort. Hermione miró hacia donde se escuchó la voz y vio a un hombre muy alto. Le estaba dando la espalda y una capucha le cubría la cabeza— Repítelo, Bellatrix ¿Has dicho _Granger_?

— Si, amo… Hermione Granger, es la acompañante del chico Potter— explicó Bellatrix, aparentemente confundida.

Voldemort giró un poco la cabeza y con mucha lentitud, se dio la vuelta. Hermione vio su cara y tragó con dificultad. Era pálido y con unos ojos rojos brillantes y crueles que le devolvían la mirada. Se acercó hacia ella con parsimonia. Hermione temblaba como una hoja, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy débil, apenas si podía ver con nitidez, y el miedo la hacía más vulnerable.

—Granger— repitió el mago con suavidad.

— ¿Mi señor…?— preguntó Greyback con desprecio. Parecía muy molesto por la sofocante situación.

— Suéltala — le ordenó Voldemort sin dejar de ver la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — gruñó el hombre lobo en respuesta.

Los ojos de Voldemort soltaron destellos rojizos que hubieses congelado a cualquiera en el acto.

— No me cuestiones, Greyback. No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo. Te he dicho que la sueltes, será mía. En cuanto a ti, Bellatrix, los quiero fuera a los dos de inmediato— lo último lo dijo casi gritando.

Bellatrix no se hizo esperar y salió prácticamente corriendo, seguida a regañadientes del hombre lobo. Ambos quedaron solos en ese salón. Hermione, que estaba de rodillas todavía, tuvo la tentación de dejarse caer en el suelo. Pero tenía demasiado miedo como para respirar. Miró al hombre con terror. Éste permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, su rostro era serio y pensativo. La bruja lo vio sacar la varita y cerró los ojos de inmediato.

— Desmaius—dijo Voldemort señalando a la chica.

**-0-**

_**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os aparecido? Esperamos vuestros reviews y comentarios, así como las dudas y las sugerencias.**_

_*****PrincesLynx*** **_ **PrincesPanchali**


End file.
